


Forever and Always

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Endgame fix it, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: I fixed endgame. Peter is aged up.





	Forever and Always

“I am inevitable.”

“And I am Ironman.”

——

“Mr. Stark! We did it! We did it. We won.”

Peter dropped to his knees next to Tony. 

“We can go home now.”

Tony didn’t respond. 

“Tony?”

Peter’s eyes began to water. 

“No. No. No! Tony! Wake up! Tony! Karen tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry, Peter, but it appears that his body could not take the stress of the stones.”

“No! No, there’s gotta be something I can do.”

“Peter-“

“No, Pepper! I have to do something. Karen send my nanobots to Tony. Get him alive. Send a signal to Helen Cho.”

——

“You’ve done it, Peter. He’s alive.”

——

Tony goes into emergency surgery the second they land back on earth. Peter cried on the ship on the way back to earth, he cried as they wheeled Tony into the operating room, and he’s now crying in the shower. He had spent the last five years being dead. Gone. It’s now 2023. It had felt like a day to him. 

——

MJ holds Peter close to her as they wait for Dr. Cho to come back. Ned sits on his other side as he sobs into MJ’s shoulder. 

“What if they can’t do it?”

“They can, Pete. They’ve got the worlds best doctors and surgeons in there. Even Dr. Strange is helping. He’s gonna be alright.”

“But what if he isn’t?”

——

MJ nudges Peter awake as Dr. Cho walks towards them. 

“He’s alive.”

“Oh thank god.”

“But for now he’s in critical condition.”

“Can I see him? When can I see him?”

“I’ll let you see him in a minute. There is a bit of bad news.”

Peter’s heart stopped.

“What?”

“We had to amputate his arm. The damage was too bad.”

“I don’t care. I’ll build him a new one.”

He runs down the hall to the recovery room. He steps inside and almost starts to cry again. Tony is still sedated. He’s hooked up to a bunch of machines that are beeping. His face is burnt. His arm is gone. But he’s alive. And that’s all that Peter cares about. 

Peter sits in a chair next to the bed and holds Tony’s hand in his. He doesn’t know how long he’s been there when Dr. Cho comes in. 

“It’s late. Your friends left to go be with their families. They said that they’ll be back tomorrow.”

“When’s he gonna wake up?”

“That’s up to him.”

——

Peter wakes up to a hand on his shoulder. He’s still holding Tony’s hand. 

“Dr. Cho told us the news. I’m so sorry, Peter.”

Pepper leans down and hugs him. Rhodey is behind her. 

“He’s going to wake up. I know he will. He’s a fighter. Always has been, always will be.”

“Thanks, Rhodey.”

——

“C’mon, Tony,” Peter whispers, “come back to me.”

——

“You got this Tony.”

——

“I love you.”

——

“…”

——

“Peter.”

Peter wakes up with a jolt. It’s MJ.

“Peter. You need to shower. And eat. And sleep in a bed. And do anything else besides sit here all day. 

“I want to be here when he wakes up.”

“Peter. He won’t like to wake up to the smell of body odor. C’mon. I’ll make you pancakes. I promise he’ll be here when you get back.”

Peter looks at Tony and reluctantly follows MJ. 

She’s right. He did need a shower, and he did need food. He feels better now. After he’s done eating, Bruce shows up and drags him to the lab. He starts to make Tony’s prosthetic. 

——

“I’m back, Tony.”

Tony doesn’t respond. Peter didn’t expect him to.

“Sorry I was gone for so long. I took a shower and ate and slept in a bed. God, my back feels so much better.”

Peter chuckles a bit.

“I started making your prosthetic. Well, the blueprints anyway. For now, it’s just got the basic functions. And I still have to figure out how to attach it. Bucky at least has a stump. Shuri is going to come from Wakanda to help in two weeks. But for now, it’s just a drawing.”

Peter takes Tony’s hand in his own. 

“Come back to me, Tones. Take as much time as you need. I’ll be here. Waiting for you. Forever and always.”

——

Peter wakes up to someone petting his hair. He nuzzles into the hand. 

“Mm, feels nice.”

“I know.”

Peter shoots up. 

“Tony?! You’re awake!”

“Yeah, sweetheart. Friday told me everything. Are you ok?”

“Me? Am I ok? I should be asking you.”

“I’m fine, babe. No pain. Just missing an arm.”

Peter kisses him. 

Later that day, the doctors come in and unhook a bunch of the machines that were keeping him alive. Peter lays next to Tony on the hospital bed. They hold hands as Peter tells him about the prosthetic he’s making for Tony. Eventually, they both stop taking, and just lay in each other’s company for a while. 

“Thank you for saving me.”

Peter tears up. 

“I didn’t know what else to do. You’re all I have left now.”

“I heard. I’m so sorry about May.”

“It’s ok. Well, it’s not. But it will be. Pepper didn’t think I did the right thing. But I know you. I knew that your were gonna pull though. So did Rhodey.”

They sit for a while longer. 

“Are you ok? I mean, with the time change and all. You were gone for five years.”

“Now I am. At first it was weird. But not much seemed to change.”

“Not much did. Other then the fact that half of the world was gone. People grieved too much to make any real changes.”

Peter nods. 

“Pepper said that you have an alpaca now.”

“Oh! Gerald! How is he?”

Peter laughs. 

“Pepper says that he’s good.”

“Did she tell you about…?”

“About what?”

“I asked Pepper to be a surrogate.”

“What?!”

“I thought I had lost you forever. I found some of your sperm and asked Pepper if she would.”

“Oh my god, Tony.”

“Is that a good ‘oh my god’ or a bad one?”

“Good. So good.”

“Good. I got scared there for a minute.”

“Is it a girl or a boy?”

“She’s a girl. Morgan. Born on April 28th, 2019. She’s five.”

“I always said I wanted to name my first kid Morgan.”

“I know.”

Pepper brings Morgan to see Peter and Tony the next day. She meets Peter for the first time, and quickly starts calling him “Papa”. Peter tears up the first time he holds her. He’s known her for one day and he would already die for her. 

The end of the day comes more quickly then he would like, and Pepper takes Morgan back home. Peter gets back in bed with Tony. 

“How long were you awake before I woke up?”

“About four hours. Just enough time to adjust.”

Peter nods.

“I heard you though. When you talked to me. Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”

——

Pepper wakes them up the next morning with a very excited Morgan. She plays with a doll at the foot of their bed while Peter cuddles with Tony. They watch their daughter play for the rest of the morning. 

Tony starts physical therapy the next week. Aqua therapy is Morgan’s favorite because she gets to swim with Peter and Tony while he does his exercises. Around Morgan, Tony is Tony. It’s like nothing ever happened. Peter knows better. Tony’s just putting on a brave face for her. But at night, he cries. They both cry. 

Tony moves back to the penthouse the week after. He doesn’t need the machines anymore, and he can stomach solid foods now. But things still aren’t normal. Because it’s been almost a month since Tony’s woken up, and he hasn’t once asked for sex. Which is fine by Peter, but he knows that this isn’t normal. Tony Stark likes sex. He loves it. 

Shuri comes that week too. Her and Peter have a great time together as they start to make the prosthetic. She’s smarter than he is. It keeps him on his toes. 

Tony doesn’t come to the lab unless he’s called now. Which makes sense. He’s tired and recovering. But he doesn’t ask for his StarkPad. He doesn’t ask Friday to pull up any holographs. This isn’t normal. 

—

Peter comes back to the penthouse one afternoon to find Tony in the shower with the door locked. He can hear Tony crying. 

“Babe, are you ok?”

“Yea, Pete. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I’m fine! Just go away!”

That’s new. Tony has never ever asked Peter to go away. Not before they were dating, not while they were dating, and not since they had gotten married. 

“Friday, is Tony ok?”

“Physically, he seems to be normal for someone in his condition. However, he seems to be experiencing symptoms of depression and anxiety.”

Peter knew that Tony has anxiety. But depression? This is new. Peter waits for Tony to get out of the shower before confronting him. 

—

Tony finally leaves the bathroom, fully clothed and looking grumpy. 

“Tony. We have to talk.”

“About what? There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yes there is. Please, Tony, don’t push me away.”

Tony sighs and sits on the bed with him. 

“What’s up?”

“You. You don’t let me shower with you anymore, you don’t tinker anymore, and you’re not asking for sex. Which there’s nothing wrong with that, but you’re you. You love sex. So please, what’s wrong?”

“Pete, you wouldn’t understand.”

“It’s my job to understand. I’m your husband.”

They both sigh. 

“Help me to understand. Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“It’s my arm, Peter. I’m a mechanic. How the fuck am I supposed to be a mechanic with only one arm?”

“Your brain, Tony. You can come down to the lab and help me and Shuri with your arm.”

“You don’t get it.”

Tony stands up and faces Peter.

“You don’t fucking get it. You’re perfect, you with your little super healing shit. Me? I’m damaged. I will never be the same again. Physically, mentally, or emotionally. Sooner or later you’re going to realize that and get up and leave. That’s ok. I’ve come to accept that.”

Peter looks taken aback.

“Did you even listen to my vows? I love you no matter what you look like. What happened to forever and always? Or do you think that’s bullshit?”

Now Peter stands up. 

“You don’t even know how much I fucking love you. More than anything ever. You’re the love of my life. Please, Tony, let me help you.”

Peter breaks down in tears, and Tony grabs Peter in a hug and starts crying. 

“You’re right. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I love you so much. 

Peter sits down and rubs his back as he lets Tony cry into his shoulder until he finally sleeps. He tells Friday to tell Shuri that he won’t be available tomorrow. 

“You can rest now.”

The next morning when Peter wakes up, Tony’s still asleep. He gets up to go use the bathroom, and finds Tony curled up around a pillow when he comes back. He smiles to himself and goes to the kitten to make breakfast. 

He wakes Tony up to French toast in bed and a kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Tones.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who fucked up.”

“I should’ve realized sooner.”

“I was trying to hide it.”

“But still.”

Tony kisses him and digs in. 

“I forgot how good you are at making breakfast food.”

“Did you forget how bad my other cooking is?”

“No.”

Peter laughs. They spend the rest of the day cuddling in bed. 

The next day, Tony surprises Peter in the lab with a little bouquet of flowers that look like they came from Peter’s window box in the kitchen. Peter can’t help but smile and put the flowers in a little beaker of water on his lab table. Tony plays around with the holographic model arm, and lets Shuri take his measurements and test his strength. She had made Bucky’s arm, and both Peter and Tony trusted her to help make his. 

Tony watches the two work on the coding for the new arm when he gets the idea. 

“Why don’t we just use my nanotec? You guys wouldn’t have to build a new code or put in neurotransmitters. I’d just have to tweak the code to make it stay looking like an arm.”

Peter and Shuri look at each other and then at Tony. 

“I think that could work.”

“Me too.”

“It would be less work and it would probably work better. Even Mr. Barnes’ arm has its quirks.”

“Tony, you’re brilliant.”

“I know.”

——

Peter and Shuri start to work on how to make the nanotec arm stay on, while Friday helps Tony tweak the coding. They figure out the whole thing that day. 

From that day on, Tony comes down to the lab to work until he gets too tired. He lets Peter shower with him again, and he walks around shirtless. But two months out from waking up and still no sex. Which is fine. But Peter has now invested in a vibrator and suction dildo. It’s fine. 

Tony walks in on him using them a few times, but says nothing. He’s a man with needs. What else is he supposed to do? Peter knows that he’ll ask for sex when he’s ready. 

Tony starts to play with Morgan more too. They play catch and tag. Tony buys her a puppy. Pepper yells at him for it (Pepper and the puppy, who’s now named Power Pup (like the power puff girls), are found sleeping together on the couch later that week). All is good. But still no sex. 

And finally the day comes when Dr. Cho and Shuri say that he’s ready to have the prosthetic put on. Everyone is excited. It’s a slow process at first. They get it on, and Peter almost cries when Tony is able to move and pick things up. Tony can finally hug him properly. 

He starts by wearing the arm for two hours a day. Shuri says the more he gets used to it, the longer he’ll be able to wear it. But Peter is so happy for Tony. And Tony is ecstatic. He plays twister with Morgan, he plays fetch with Power Pup, and he tinkers in the lab with Peter. He even starts doing his physical therapy with Rhodey. He seems happy again. 

Tony asks Peter for a blowjob two weeks later. Of course Peter says yes, sinking down on his knees in front of Tony and sucking him down to the root. God, he missed this. Having the familiar weight of Tony on his tongue, the taste of precum that he loves so much on his tongue, the sent of Tony’s musk in Peter’s nose. He drags it out, wanting Tony to feel every moment of pleasure that Peter is giving him. 

When Tony’s hands thread through his hair, tugging hard just the way he likes it, he almost cries. He can’t remember the last time Tony did that. When Tony cums down his throat, he cries. And Tony cuddles him kissing him and hugging him until he stops. He’s finally getting his Tony back. 

——

Eight weeks after Tony starts to wear his arm, Shuri gives him the ok to wear it full time. They see her off to Wakanda later that week. Tony has started to engage more in sex. He gives Peter blowjobs that make him shake, and handjobs like no other, and Peter returns the favor. But he hadn’t yet asked to fuck Peter. 

Peter takes to taking to MJ about it. She just took him to a sex store and offered to buy him a dildo. 

So he talks to Ned. Ned has always been the more sympathetic one, while MJ is the more practical one. Ned wasn’t really any help either. He isn’t looking for sympathy. He’s looking for answers. 

He goes to Pepper next. She says that in all the time that she’s known Tony, he’s never gone a week without sex. 

So he talks to Rhodey. He’s known Tony since he was fifteen. He knows for a fact that Tony had sex for the first time when he was sixteen. Rhodey tells him about his first boyfriend. They were together for eight months, and when he broke up with him, Tony was devastated. He didn’t have sex for months after. But that was the only time. Besides the five years that Peter has been dead. Pepper and Tony had both said that he hadn’t had sex while Peter was gone. 

No one seems to have an answer for him. So he waits. Tony starts asking for blowjobs more often. About five months after he woke up, he asks for something new. He wants to watch Peter fuck his dildo. Peter’s surprised, but agrees. He decides against the suction dildo, and goes for an Ironman themed one that Tony had given him as a gag gift one Valentine’s Day. 

Tony sits at the foot of the bed, watching Peter prep himself with two fingers for the dildo. He’s hard and stroking himself slowly, determined to last at least until Peter cums. Peter slides another finger in, producing a wet sound. Tony trembles with anticipation as Peter picks up the dildo. His breath gets caught in his throat as Peter eases it in. He starts to see stars, and the edge of his eyes are going black. 

“Tony? Oh my god, Tony!”

Just before he passes out, he realizes that he’s having a panic attack. 

—

He wakes up to Peter patting his face with a cool cloth and a fan blowing on him. 

“Tony? Are you ok?”

“I am now. I don’t know what happened.”

“I don’t know either. But you’re ok now. I had Friday check your vitals. She said that you just had a panic attack.”

Tony nods. He knows that already. 

“I think you should try to sleep.”

Tony nods and allows Peter to tuck him into bed. 

“I’m right here, Tony. Go to sleep. I’ll chase the nightmares away.”

Peter’s voice lulls him to sleep. 

——

Things change again after that night. Tony is different. Distant. He starts to spend all day in his personal lab, and doesn’t do anything more than kiss Peter on the cheek. It’s when Tony stops coming to bed at night that Peter confronts Tony. 

“Tony? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you-,” Peter’s voice gets caught in his throat.   
“Do you not want me anymore?”

“No, baby, why would you think that?”

“You don’t kiss me. You don’t hug me. And you don’t want sex with me. It’s fine if you don’t I’ll just-“

Tony shuts him up with a kiss. His shoulders sag when he pulls away. His arms rest on Peter’s shoulders, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I’m sorry. I’m an ass. I’m not ready yet. Not after what happened.”

“I get that.”

“It’s still no excuse. I shouldn’t have neglected you.”

“We’ll get through this together. Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”

——

Tony doesn’t know why he can’t do this. He’s Tony Stark for God’s sake; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He loves sex. He loves Peter. So why can’t he have sex with Peter? 

Sure, he’s changed over the last five years. But it’s been about six months since he’s woken up. He wants to be back with Peter and Morgan in the cabin upstate. So he arranges a weekend away. Away from the city, away from work, away from anything that doesn’t make him happy. Sure, Dr. Cho argued with him for about an hour over why he needs to stay in the city (medical supervision), but eventually after pulling the depression card, he gets her to give in. 

When Peter hears the news, he’s excited. Tony built the cabin after he was dusted, and he’s only ever seen it in pictures. But Tony and him had been designing it since before they got married for them to retire to. Peter can’t wait to see it. 

——

When Peter sees the cabin, he’s in awe. It’s better than he could have ever imagined. There’s a large garage parallel to it, and a pen with an alpaca adjacent to the garage. He’s never been more in love with a fluffy, white creature then he is with Gerald. 

Morgan runs out of the house to Tony, who scoops her up in his arms. Pepper follows, leaving kisses on both of their cheeks before leaving them with their daughter.

“I’ll be back Sunday night.”

“Bye, Pepper! Thank you!”

Tony makes grilled cheeses that night for dinner. He makes Morgan’s heart shaped, and lets her have a cookie for dessert. 

After dinner, Peter suggests they watch a movie. Morgan chooses Brave before snuggling with Peter on his lap. Tony could swear that Peter cried when Morgan fell asleep on him. They tuck her into bed together before retiring to their room. 

Tony sucks Peter off nice and slow that night, thankful that he’d programmed Friday to have a sound barrier. The noises that he draws from Peter’s mouth would have surely woken their daughter. Peter jacks him off in return. They shower together, exchanging slow kisses as they wash each other. It’s in intimate moments like this where Tony wishes that he could just freeze time. They crawl into bed together, cuddling each other until they fall asleep. 

—

Tony wakes up later that night to get water from the kitchen, only to find himself being followed by Morgan. 

“What are you doing awake, Missy?”

“I couldn’t sleep, daddy.”

Tony picks her up and carries her back to her room. He tucks her into bed and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you three thousand.”

“Wow. That’s a lot.”

Morgan beams. 

“Now go to sleep or I’ll sell all your toys.”

Morgan shuts her eyes. Tony smiles and leaves her room, closing the door behind him. He gets back into bed with Peter, who wraps himself around Tony like a kola. 

“I love you three thousand too, sweetheart.”

He kisses Peter lightly on his lips as not to wake him, and goes back to sleep. 

—

Tony wakes up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and the sound of giggling. He makes his way to the kitchen to see both Peter and Morgan covered in pancake batter and flour with big smiles on their faces. Tony can’t help but smile. His heart aches with happiness. 

“Oh, Tony! You’re awake! I was teaching Morgan to make pancakes. Well, I was trying to, anyway.”

Tony kisses him before kissing their daughter on the head, and sits down at the kitchen island. 

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Cut the strawberries, will you?”

“Sure, hun.”

Peter tries (and fails) to make shapes with the batter, eventually giving up and using blueberries and chocolate chips to put smiley faces and hearts on the pancakes. Peter serves him a pile of hot pancakes and hands him the syrup. 

Breakfast is good. Morgan doesn’t make too big of a mess to clean up, much to his relief. Peter goes to get her changed into outside clothes so they can go on a hike to the lake. Tony goes to change for the occasion. When he comes back, Peter is busy trying to make sandwiches so they could have a picnic. 

“Morgan is playing in her room while I get ready. Can you pack some cookies and water?”

“Sure, babe.”

The hike isn’t too long. Which is good. Tony still gets tired easily. The woods are more beautiful than he remembered. The emerald green of the leaves combined with the yellow of the sun shining through make for some amazing photos. Peter takes pictures of Morgan, Tony takes pictures of Peter, and Morgan takes pictures of the bugs and mushrooms that she finds. 

There’s a field next to the lake. They pick wildflowers before they have lunch. Morgan finds tadpoles in the lake, and Peter scoops some up in an empty water bottle so she can raise them at home. They take more pictures and promise that next time they’ll bring bathing suits so they can go swimming. 

Lunch is surprisingly ok. Peter seems to have learned to make a sandwich without it being disastrous. They eat peanut butter and jelly, and Tony wouldn’t have it any other way. 

——

Morgan cries when they leave to go back to the city. They promise to be back soon, and remind her that once Tony is better that they’ll live with her all the time. 

The second they back to the tower, Tony gets a phone call from an annoyed Pepper, saying that she doesn’t want to take care of tadpoles. Tony blames it on Peter, and hangs up. Peter gets a phone call minutes later. 

Tony snorts, and Peter gives him the stink eye. Peter convinces that the tadpoles are educational for Morgan, and Pepper seems to reluctantly agree. 

“Really, Tones? You were the one who gave her the water bottle.”

“You were the one who said you with you could take some back.”

“Ugh, Tony.”

Tony smirks and pulls Peter to stand in between his legs. Peter pouts, but loops his arms around Tony’s neck. He plants a kiss on those pouty lips, gives Peter’s ass a squeeze, and gets up. He drags Peter behind him as they make their way to the lab. 

“Wake up, daddy’s home.”

The whole lab lights up. Tony turns to Peter. 

“You always said that you wanted to make Dumb-E, U, and Butterfingers a sister with me. I think we should. Surprise them when we go back to the cabin.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

They set out on building the bot first. 

They equip her with wheels and an arm with different attachments. 

They name her Ditto. Peter doesn’t really know why they call her a girl. It’s a bot. But feels down, she reminds him of Aunt May. Her function is to take care of Tony and himself in the lab. To make sure they eat, drink, sleep, and keep bandaids close by. They make her nurturing and caring, and she likes to rest her arm on Peter’s shoulder when he’s sad. 

She’s smart, too. She’s able to tell when one of them is hurting, physically or emotionally. She brings Tony chocolate when he’s feeling down. She tries her very best to make food in the kitchenette, but just like Peter and Aunt May, she’s a terrible cook. But it's the thought that counts. 

Peter makes a plaque for her that says “In loving memory of May Parker”. 

——

They take Ditto back to the lab up state the next time they go to visit Morgan. Ditto tries to follow her around, but the field around the lab prevents her from leaving to be with Morgan. She beeps sadly every time Morgan leaves. Morgan makes her jewelry, which Tony and Peter help to put on her. Soon, she’s covered with sparkly beads and ribbons gifted by Morgan. 

Morgan cries again when they leave, but they promise to be back soon. They tell her that someone has to look after Ditto while they’re gone. She takes this responsibility very seriously. Pepper calls them early the next morning to tell them that Morgan had brought Ditto breakfast. Peter and Tony cry when Pepper sends them a video of Morgan sleeping curled up next to the bot. 

——

Peter and Tony go back two weeks later to be there for Morgan’s first day of school. She’s going to the local public school. Peter and Tony drive her there, tears in their eyes as they watch their little girl run into the school with all the other kids. 

Turns out, Morgan is a child genius. Which is unsurprising, considering her parents. Morgan takes an interest in science, just like her fathers. The school principal suggests enrolling Morgan in a special school for science. When Peter and Tony ask her, she immediately says yes. 

They cry on her second first day of school too. 

——

It’s been about ten months since Tony woke up. They still haven’t had sex, but Tony has been able to make it through Peter fucking himself on a dildo without panicking. Which is nice. It spices things up in the bedroom as they figure out new things to do. 

Peter wakes up one morning, alone in bed. Friday tells him that Tony is in the lab. Peter makes his way downstairs to find Tony with a holographic screen in front of him, writing code. He recognizes the file name to be the code for his arm. 

“Hey.”

Tony jumps in his chair. 

“You scared me.”

“I can see that.”

Peter sits on Tony’s lap and scrolls through the code, looking for mistakes that he knows aren’t there. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m adding new features and functions to my arm. For the bedroom. Y’know, to make it more fun.”

Peter raises his eyebrows. 

“How very interesting. I can’t wait to help you test them out.”

—

“Tony! Tony, oh my god, Tonyyy!”

The fingers of Tony’s prosthetic thrust in and out of his hole. His other hand grips his cock, fisting it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Peter writhes against the bed. He turns on the vibratior in his hand, drawing screams from Peter. Tony looks at his puffy rim, which is stretched wide around four of his fingers. He’s been working for the better part of an hour to get him like this, screaming and shaking for Tony. It’s been so long since he’s had him like this. 

“Tony, please! I need to cum.”

Tony nudges at the cock ring that adorns the base of his cock. 

“But sweetheart, how are we gonna get all our data on the upgrades if you cum?”

Peter sobs and bucks his hips down on his fingers. He kicks up the vibrations a notch, enjoying the way Peter squirms, tears running down his flushed cheeks. 

“Oh, please, I can’t anymore!”

“You don’t really mean that, do you? You know exactly what to say if you really want me to stop.”

Peter nods and thrashes as the vibrations rattle his insides. His eyes roll back in his head, and he can feel Tony’s cum splatter against him. He can’t hear anymore. He can’t see anymore. The only thing he can do is feel Tony in him, around him, on him. 

He’s able to endure the sweet torture that Tony’s prosthetic provides before uttering his safeword. He cums the second the ring is taken off his dick. 

They lay facing each other, basking in the afterglow of their activities. Sweat cools on their skin, but neither of them can be bothered to get up to shower. 

“I think all of my new upgrades are fully functional.”

“I think they are too.”

Tony snorts and pulls Peter into him. 

“Go to sleep.”

“Love you.”

“Ditto.”

——

They go back upstate for Morgan’s birthday. They allow her to skip school for the day, going to the lake by the house to go swimming instead. Pepper and Rhodey join them for cake that evening. 

They next morning, they take Morgan to school, not realizing that the paparazzi had followed them from the city. 

Tony and Peter have tried to stay out of the press as much as possible since he’s woken up. Which meant staying inside for the most part. They especially try to keep Morgan out of the press. She doesn’t need that pressure on her at such a young age. 

So Tony is furious when reporters start showing up outside of her school every morning. 

They both immediately go up state when Peter tells them. Morgan comes home from school that day in tears. She clings to Tony all afternoon until she calms down. 

“You’ll protect me, won’t you, daddy?”

“That’s what my arm is for, princess. To protect you.”

Peter deals with the press the next day. He goes to the school and tells all the paparazzi that the next person to take a picture of their daughter without permission is getting sued. He sits down with the school’s principal next, and arranges for body guards to be installed at the entrances of the school.

They just want Morgan to have a normal childhood. Well, as normal as they could make it. Because Morgan starts to exhibit strange behavior. Tony and Peter know that she’s biologically Peter and Pepper’s child, but with Peter being Spider-Man, they had no idea what that would mean for the child when they decided to have Morgan. 

Had Tony accidentally created another Spider-Man? It’s hard to tell. Peter said that his symptoms of being bitten didn’t appear until about a week after being bitten. But an organic spider baby? This is new. They have no choice but to run tests on their own child. 

So they bring her back to the tower in Manhattan. Friday takes scans of Morgan in the lab as she plays tag with Peter. Tony puts Peter’s scab right next to Morgan’s. 

“Pete. Come look at this.”

Peter scoops up Morgan and props her up on his hip. 

“Your cellular regeneration is nearly identical. She seems to also be developing muscle at a high rate. Her metabolism is high for her age, and her weight is low.”

“I have a hypothesis. I think that as she gets older, that her spider abilities will grow with her. I’m also going to go ahead and say that when she hits puberty, everything is going to come to her at once.”

“Congrats, Pete. You successfully made a spider kid.”

Peter laughs and puts Morgan down. 

“You two should go play upstairs. I’m going to start running simulations to test what she can do. I don’t want to give her any ideas y’know?”

—

Peter was right. Tony ages Morgan by ten years, and according to his calculations, she should be almost exactly like Peter by the time she’s fifteen. They’re going to have a lot on their hands. But both Peter and Tony agree to not think about it until they have to. 

But in the meantime, they continue to treat her like a normal kid. They visit her on weekends, play fetch with her and Power Pup, and take her to school on Monday mornings. They enroll her in gymnastics and martial arts, with the thought that she might as well learn to do it right if she turns out to be anything like Peter. 

——

Pepper brings Morgan to the tower for Tony’s birthday. Peter and Morgan spend the day making a chocolate cake for Tony, while Tony goes out for lunch at his favorite Italian restaurant with Rhodey and Tony. They bring back pizza for Morgan and Peter. That night, they sing to Tony, and he blows out the candles. He wishes that every day is like today. 

That night, Peter sucks him off, nice and slow, bobbing his head on Tony. He massages his balls, his other hand jerking himself off. He sucks on the head of his cock, drawing moans from Tony. Tony pulls at his hair, his own moans vibrating around his cock. He cums in Peter’s mouth with a groan. Peter quickly finishes himself, and lays down next to Tony. 

“Happy birthday, Tones.”

“Thank you, baby. I love you.”

“Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”

——

Tomorrow will mark a year since Tony has woken up. June first. Peter has planned a dinner on their patio and star gazing. Star gazing used to be their favorite date activity before the snap. They had done it a few times since, but not in the same way they used to. This time, he’s going to bring a speaker to play jazz and light candles while they look at the stars. 

Peter’s surprised that space isn’t a trigger for either of them. But as long as it isn’t, he doesn’t really care. It’s one less thing to worry about. 

——

“Happy one year, Tony.”

“Happy one year, babe.”

They hold each other, swaying under the stars, soft jazz playing in the background. They had finished dinner not long ago. Tony had taken Peter by the hand and asked him to dance. He’d accepted, and here they are now. 

“Pete?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m ready. To make love to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

Peter takes Tony’s head between his hands and kisses him deep. It’s soft and tender, but it Sears with passion and desperation. They kiss under the stars for a while before Tony leads Peter to their bedroom. 

Tony spreads his husband on the bed below him, taking his time opening him up. Every little noise that leaves his lips just encourages Tony to continue to pleasure Peter. He wants tonight to be all about him. All about making his baby feel wanted. Needed. 

Tony dips between his legs, not even hesitating before licking at his hole. Peter’s hands immediately find Tony’s hair, tugging at it to make him continue. Tony spreads his legs wide and dives in, licking and sucking at his hole like a starved man. Peter pulls his hair particularly hard, causing Tony to moan against him. Peter gasps for breath before starting to cum for the first time that night. 

Peter is still panting when Tony pulls away. 

“We’re just getting started, sweetheart.”

Peter groans in fake annoyance. Tony shuts him up with a kiss. Peter strokes Tony’s cock as they kiss. It’s not too long before Peter is hard and ready to go again. 

“Are you sure about this? We can stop now if you need.”

“Pete, I love you, but if we stop now my dick is gonna explode.”

“Well then get it in me already.”

“Give me a sec, sweetie.”

Tony rolls on top of Peter and slicks up his dick. He nudged it against Peter’s hole. He whines impatiently. Tony and Peter both hold their breaths as he eases his hips forward. 

“Easy, Tony. I got you.”

Tony lets out the breath he was holding as he bottoms out. Peter’s velvet walls squeeze him so perfectly, he just wants to ruin them. 

“You can move, Tony. When you’re ready.”

Tony thrusts his hips tentatively. God, he forgot how good it is to be inside Peter. He’s perfect. He’s wet and warm around him, and the way his ass clenches every time he brushes his prostate feels devine. He picks up the pace, his balls tapping Peter’s with every thrust. His lips trail down Peter’s body, leaving hickies in his wake that he knows will be gone by tomorrow. 

“Mm, Tony. You feel so good in me, I need more. Please?”

Tony thrusts faster and nibbles at his nipples. Peter screams. 

“Oh, Tony, Tony I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me, baby.”

Peter’s entire body clenches and he cums. Tony fucks him through it, cumming in him a few moments later. 

Peter starts to cry. Tony immediately pulls out, thinking he did something wrong. 

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“You came in me!”

“I’m so sorry, I should have asked-“

“No! You had sex with me! You came in me! I’m sorry, I’m just so happy for you.”

Tony chokes up a little. He holds Peter tight and they both cry with happiness. 

——

“Shit!”

“What?”

“I can’t believe I forgot your birthday last year!”

“Oh, Tony. I don't blame you, y’know. You were on a lot of drugs.”

“Well, this year I’m gonna go all out. You deserve it.” 

“If you want to. I’m fine with just doing what we did for your birthday.”

“We’ll do that too. I’ll invite Ned and MJ. You’ll see what I have planned when the time comes.”

“If you say so.”

Tony turns his attention back to the road. 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going, Tony.”

“Oh, you’ll see. You’re gonna love it.”

“If you say so.”

“I know so. Remember where we had our first date?”

“I think so?”

“Well then you know where we’re going.”

Peter huffs and looks out the window. 

-

“The aquarium? Tony, our first date was the top of the Empire State Building. Illegally. At night.”

“Oh well, we’re here.

“Do you really not remember our first date?”

“No, I do. I just wanted to make you confused.”

Peter snorts. Tony holds out his hand, and Peter gladly takes it. They go and pay for their tickets. It’s a rainy Wednesday, so for the most part, apart from the employees, the aquarium is empty. Which is fantastic. Tony and Peter can take off their disguises and act normally. 

They hold hands while they walk. Tony points out all the different types of coral and fish to him. Peter tells him about the walruses and seals and penguins.

While they’re walking through the shark exhibit, they see a little girl, crying with her mother. 

“Mommy, I’m scared!”

“It’s ok, Sarah. They can’t hurt you.”

Peter let’s go of Tony’s hand and walks over to the little girl, squatting to her height. 

“Hi, Sarah. Do you know me? Im Spider-Man. I’m gonna keep you safe, ok? I’ll make sure the sharks don’t do anything to you. Ok?”

She nods. The mother gratefully smiles at him. 

“You see him over there? That’s Ironman. You want to come say hi?”

Sarah nods. Peter leads her over. She waves at Tony and Tony’s heart melts. He smiles and gives her a high five, telling her just how brave she is. They walk with her and her mother through the rest of the exhibit, only to find out that her father hadn’t returned after the snap. Peter gives her his number, and tells her that he’ll be in contact. They say goodbye to Sarah and walk back to the car. 

“Wait, Pete, one more thing.”

“Hm?”

“Coney Island is right there. I’ve always wanted to ride the Cyclone with you.”

Peter agrees, practically dragging Tony to the roller coaster. No one is on line, and they ride in the first seat. The operator lets them go three times because of how empty it is. 

Peter takes Tony to Nathan’s after to get hotdogs. 

“I haven’t had one of these since I was little.”

“Neither have I. May and Ben used to take me here for the day to ride the kid rides and we’d have hotdogs for lunch. When they saved up enough money, that is.”

“My father used to have business meetings close to here in Brooklyn. Jarvis used to walk me through the aquarium and take me for hotdogs after. That’s how I know all the fish and stuff.”

Peter nods and takes a bite out of his hotdog. 

“I think we should take Morgan to come see the hotdog eating contest.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on. You sound like Pepper now!”

“I am not letting my daughter watch a bunch of people eat their weight in hotdogs!”

——

Peter calls Sarah’s mom the next day. 

“Hello? Is this Nicole? I’m having a great day, and you?”

“Who is that?”

Peter takes the phone away from his ear.   
“Nicole, Sarah’s mom. From the aquarium yesterday.”

Tony nods and goes back to tapping at his StarkPad. He puts his feet in Peter lap, getting an annoyed look in return. Which he ignores. 

“I’ve been wanting to create an organization for a while to help the families of snap victims. I lost my Aunt to it. And I would love it if you would help me.”

“That’s sweet. Maybe Sarah and Morgan can play together. They look about the same age.”  
Peter nods. 

“Wonderful! I’ll arrange a date for lunch so we can go through the specifics.”

“Do I get to come?”

Peter ignores him. 

“Oh, Tony can take care of Sarah. We have a daughter too. They can have a playdate. Alright. That sounds great! Have a lovely day. Goodbye!”

Tony stares at him for a second before he says, “Really? I’m the babysitter now?”

Peter laughs. 

——

The organization is a success. Nicole and Peter set up help centers for the families of snap victims who need help around the world, fully equipped with places to sleep, food, and other necessities such as showers and clothes. 

Morgan and Sarah become best friends. They have playdates at least once a week, and Sarah starts going to the same school as her. They both love to do science experiments and get in trouble. On their third playdate, Morgan put together vinegar and baking soda to show what would happen, and it went everywhere. Pepper was not pleased. Tony was elated. And Peter was a mix of both. 

——

“Peter.”

“Mm, it's too early.”

“Pete. It’s ten o’clock. Wake up.”

Peter sighs and rolls over. 

“Happy 26 birthday. And happy eight years since the first time I fucked you.”

“That’s what you woke me up to say?”

“Yes. And because I made reservations for breakfast. We’re an hour late, but I’m Tony Stark. So they’ll have to deal.”

Peter huffs and starts to get out of bed. 

“Ah ah, blowjob first. Or did you forget?”

Peter glares at Tony. 

“But we’re an hour late!”

“But I’m Tony Stark!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with everything. Now, pants off. Unless you don’t want the blowjob.”

Peter rolls his eyes and pulls off his pajamas. He spreads his legs, allowing his husband to suck at his balls to get him hard. Peter grasps Tony’s hair, pulling him closer. 

“You wanna fuck my face, birthday boy?”

“Yes. And don’t call me that in bed.”

Tony lets his jaw fall slack and relaxes. Peter thrusts his hips forward, hitting the back of his throat. Tony resists the urge to gag. He settles his hands on Peter’s ass, urging his hips forward into his mouth. 

“I finally found a way to keep you quiet, didn’t I? The second you got a cock in your mouth you shut up. Maybe I should keep you like this.”

Peter thrusts his hips forward a little harder to make his point. Tony moans around him. Peter’s hips stutter from the vibrations. 

“If you keep that up, you’re gonna make me cum.”

Tony moans again and grabs his own leaking cock, fisting it while Peter fucks his mouth. Peter moans and thrusts his hips forward, holding Tony against him as he cums down his throat. Tony holds it in his mouth for a second to savor the taste before swallowing. 

Peter tugs him up by his hair. He bats Tony’s hands away in favor of sucking at the tip of his cock. Tony cums quickly in Peter’s mouth. 

“I wasn’t to rough, was I?”

“Nope. It’s your birthday, you’re in charge. You know that. I’ve got my safeword too.”

“Right.”

Peter looks at the clock on the nightstand. 

“Tony, we’re an hour and a half late now! And we still have to shower!”

—

Tony takes him to IHOP for breakfast. This has been their tradition since they met when Peter was fifteen. Back then, if you had told him that he was going to marry Tony Stark, he would’ve laughed at you. Now, he’s sitting across the table from his husband, holding hands while they eat pancakes and bacon. 

“Tony?”

“What’s up?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Do you know why you couldn’t have sex for a year?”

“Not quite. But I have an idea. It was a mental thing. I think that I wanted to make sure that you were actually back. For good. That I was actually awake. That I wasn’t hallucinating. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were stuck with me.”

“I’m definitely stuck with you. Forever and always.”

“Forever and always.”

—

They drive upstate after they’re done with breakfast. Rhodey, Ned, and MJ will meet them at the cabin later. But they’re going to go on a hike and then bake a cake with Morgan while Pepper goes shopping. 

Peter and Tony had talked on the drive about moving into the cabin, and decide to talk to Morgan while they walk to the lake. She immediately says yes, asking when they’ll move in. Peter says as soon as they can. 

When they get back home, Morgan runs to tell Pepper. Tony keeps Peter ou on the porch for a bit, holding him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tony kisses him and nuzzles into his neck. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thank you. Happy eight years.”

—

So the cake turns out to be a disaster. Tony forces Peter not to help, arguing that it’s his birthday and that he should relax. Peter sits at the kitchen island and watches with amusement instead. 

He learns why Tony never makes eggs for breakfast. It’s because he can’t crack them. They end up burning the first cake, spilling the batter of the second on the floor, and accidentally using baking soda instead of baking powder in the third. And by the fourth, they’ve run out of flour. Pepper goes to buy a box mix and a back up ice cream cake. 

They end up using the ice cream cake. 

Ned and MJ end up being a little late, and the ice cream cake is a bit melted by the time they all sing for Peter. But no one really cares. Pepper takes Morgan to bed after she says goodnight, and all the adults start talking. Glasses of champagne are passed around, and they turn on a bit of music. 

At around eleven, Peter hears Morgan crying in her room. Tony immediately runs to her room to comfort her. Peter follows, and rubs her back while Tony holds her. 

“What happened, sweetheart?”

“A bad guy tried to hurt me and you hurt him. With your arm. And it was scary. And-and Papa told me that that’s what your arm is for. To protect people. But it was scary, daddy.”

“Are you ok now?”

Morgan nods. Pepper pokes her head in the room. 

“Everything ok?”

“Just a nightmare. You’re good now, right Morgan?”

She nods again. 

“Alright. Me and Papa are gonna go downstairs and say goodbye to our friends. We’re going to stay the night, ok?”

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Daddy.”

That night, Tony cries in Peter’s arms. 

He cries for Morgan, who will never live a normal life.   
He cries for Pepper, who has had to raise his child.   
He cries for Rhodey, who will never walk again.   
He cries for Peter, who has a disabled husband.   
And he cries for himself, because he should be stronger. 

——

Tony’s miserable again; Peter can tell. He almost doesn’t tell Tony when he gets the call. He almost tells them no. But for some reason, he finds himself walking down to the lab with Time Magazine on hold. 

Tony is hunched over with a screwdriver in his arm. Peter snaps a picture before grabbing his attention. Tony takes the phone. 

“Stark. Speaking? You want what? Why me? Oh. I see. I’ll contact you. Mhm. You too. Good bye.”

Tony looks up at Peter. 

“They want me on the cover of Time Magazine.”

“I know. That’s why they called me.”

“I still don’t understand. Why me?”

“Well, first of all, you’re Tony Stark. Second of all, you saved the galaxy. And third of all you have the leading technology in prosthetics. Not to mention you’re dashingly handsome and an inspiration to all.”

“You’re sweet. But really, why do they want me?”

“Maybe because you also happen to be the smartest person on this planet? Tony, you figured out time travel, for god's sake.”

Peter hugs him from behind. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Peter whispers in his ear, “but I think you should.”

“I want to do it.”

“Really!”

“Book it.”

——

Two weeks later, Tony walks onto set for the cover photo shoot. Peter trails behind him as his good luck charm. 

The makeup artist dusts a bit of powder on his face, and the hair stylist arranges his greying hair. When the photographer is ready, Tony goes in front of the backdrop, fully dressed in a suit. Piece by piece, they remove the top of the suit, until he’s left in his undershirt. 

“Mr. Stark? If you’re comfortable with it, we’d like to take some pictures of you shirtless.”

Tony looks to Peter, who nods to him from behind the camera. Tony pulls of the undershirt. They snap a few pictures, and then ask Peter to join. They take a few pictures of the two together. And then it’s over. They send them home, saying that they’ll schedule a telephone interview for later in the week. 

—

Later in the week, Peter gets a phone call from Time Magazine, asking what happened on Titan. If he was willing to talk about. So Peter tells them about how Tony sacrificed his life for everyone else. How he died. How he came back. How he was in a coma for a month. About the recovery process. By the end, he’s crying. He finishes off by saying how proud he is of Tony and how much he loves him. 

—

Turns out, the entire magazine is about Tony. The photo shoot was only for the cover and the main spread. They documented each and every single accomplishment that Tony had made.They added pictures of Tony while he was at MIT. They put in family pictures with Peter, Morgan, Pepper, and Rhodey. They included pictures of the Avengers. And one quote from a person who wasn’t Peter or Tony. 

Just one. 

From Steve Rogers. 

“He was right. And I’m sorry I didn’t listen.”

——

And things were great for a while. Steve apologized to Tony and Peter in person. The Avengers met together for the first time in over a year. Even Clint was there. 

And then they got bad. Really bad. 

Aliens decided to invade. They were nothing like Thanos. Nothing close. But they were definitely a threat. So Ironman comes back for the first time in over a year. And for the first time since the Civil War, all of the Avengers fought together. 

It almost seems easy this time. There are no human casualties. There are no wounds. And the threat is easily contained and delt with. 

—

Tony calls for a press conference. He won’t even tell Peter what he’s going to say. 

The cameras start clicking as soon as he steps out. He waits for quiet before he starts speaking. 

“The world doesn’t need Ironman anymore. The world doesn’t need me anymore. It needs Peter Parker. Which is why, as of today, I am retired. Peter will be overseeing Stark Industries and the Avengers as he sees fit. Excelsior.”

And he leaves. 

—

The press goes insane. But no questions are taken. Peter’s hyperventilating behind the doors, and collapses into Tony the second he sees him. 

—

Peter still hasn’t said anything by the time they get upstairs. 

“Peter. You don’t have to say anything now. But it’s yours. All of it. I know it seems like a lot, but you can hire people to take care of it. Get MJ to be CEO or something if you want. I know it’s a lot-“

“No. I can do it. I just-“

“What?”

“Why so suddenly?”

“SI needs an heir. And I always knew it was you. It’s always been you.”

“What about-“

“You can give it to Morgan any time after she comes of age. But it’s yours now.”

“God, I love you.”

“Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”


End file.
